


Eyes, Nose, Lips

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Ficlet, M/M, also me: let's write something where all i do is attempt to describe someone, clearly not beta-ed, me: can't describe anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Adachi describes his favorite parts of his boyfriend
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Eyes, Nose, Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the title of the Taeyang song popped in my head as I was looking at pictures of Machida Keita (you know, as you do) so this was the result

Adachi had always loved drawing. And when his subject looked as good looking as his amazingly handsome boyfriend? It made his job as an artist even easier. 

**Eyes**

Kurosawa’s eyes were a dark, warm brown and crinkled whenever he smiled, often turning into crescents. Always so expressive as well, especially when he was looking at Adachi. Long eyelashes and beautiful thick brows helped make eyes stand out even more. Slightly asymmetrical, but that only made them more beautiful in Adachi’s eyes.

**Nose**

Kurosawa’s nose was high and a little sharp. In the summer, when the Tokyo sun was high and hot, he would get a beautiful smattering of freckles that would disappear in the fall and winter. Glasses fit comfortably on him, no matter what the frames. 

**Lips**

Kurosawa’s mouth was Adachi’s favorite thing to draw. Corners that naturally turned up, and a top lip that stuck out a little, without much of a Cupid’s bow. A plump, plush bottom lip. When he smiled, dimples appeared, but when he frowned, his mouth was a straight line. His client smile was all teeth and perfect, but his natural smile was actually a little crooked. Adachi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at so many pictures and gifs and was still very bad at describing. Sorry about that.


End file.
